


blackbird, white owl

by seinooo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), but they dont wanna say it, byleth riding skill up, dimileth, dimitri resistance up, edging?? lol, english is so hard yall, i keep stumbling over my words, i tried uwu, idiots in luv, idk what i wrote anymore, just men bein men, some ass slapping haha, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinooo/pseuds/seinooo
Summary: A ghost of a smile bloomed at the edges of sensei’s lips, causing Dimitri to shiver in excitement before he blanked out for a moment.He had always loved that smile.But whatever sensei’s thinking about, he would do it better.Continuation of Sensei! But can be read as a standalone.This would be after the time when Dimitri took Byleth's hand in the rain.





	blackbird, white owl

**Author's Note:**

> they talked me out of writing 'royal seed' in the one before this. but i managed to sneak it in here.

Dimitri was very strong.

Even stronger than Byleth himself, but on this rare occasion Byleth managed to ambush him, tie him up with whatever article of clothing was the closest to them, knowing full well that Dimitri could easily tear himself free if he wanted to.

“You’re distracted,” Byleth dragged his words, there was a sing-song tune to it, and he felt Dimitri’s abs tightened underneath him when he said those.

The crease of his butt had been repeatedly rubbing against Dimitri’s hardness, slipping ever so slightly from time to time.

Dimitri wanted to refute, no, he wasn’t distracted. He always paid full attention to sensei. But at that moment all he could emit was a low groan behind his gritted teeth, his sweat dripping slowly from his forehead as he took in sensei’s naked body above him.

A ghost of a smile bloomed at the edges of sensei’s lips, causing Dimitri to shiver in excitement before he blanked out for a moment.

He had always loved that smile.

But whatever sensei’s thinking about, he would do it better.

It all started when the weekend ended, and a new day rose, sunlight peeking through the late spring clouds fell onto Byleth’s eyes. His eyelids scrunched softly as he pulled the covers over his head, only to remember it’s not the weekend anymore.

Byleth jumped off with a start, hurriedly put on his clothes and recalled that Dedue had returned. Dedue would knock on his door to wake him up if he was close to late, but having heard no knocks meant that Dedue might’ve overslept that day too.

Not that there’s any classes left, but he knew Dedue would spend his early mornings to tend to the gardens.

Byleth’s fingers wrapped to knock on his door – it was only a faint tap but the door opened almost instantaneously. His other hand was still grasping onto his shirt, in an attempt to button it singlehandedly. Byleth questioned himself whether he was still sleeping, or he had mistakenly wandered elsewhere during his sleep. His lips parted in disbelief, his mind thinking that he was seeing things –

“Sensei.” The voice was unmistakably Dimitri’s.

Byleth’s view was fixed on tresses of gold, then the sapphire eye peering through the strands narrowed slightly back at him. Dimitri’s unmoving expression was unfathomable, but Byleth didn’t dwell too much on that. “Good morning…?”

Dimitri said nothing; he held the button sensei was fidgeting with, pressed it with a light click and did the same with the upper one. He silently admired his handiwork for a second and lifted sensei’s chin up to steal a soft kiss from him. “Good morning, sensei.”

“Hn,” Byleth hummed in acknowledgement.

Seeing no other response from sensei, Dimitri walked leisurely to the direction of the dining hall.

After seeing no shadow nor visions of Dimitri, Byleth hid his profusely blushing face behind gloved hands. Such shameless display that early in the morning! What would other people think about it?!

No, it’s fine, there’s no one up yet.

_ …This is going to be a long day. _

The day went by idly, Dimitri spending his time training like there’s tomorrow, and Byleth helping around the monastery. There weren’t any more lost items, but he spent his time assisting the healers, or making deals with merchants, looking up reference books, or teetering around Dimitri’s patrol areas, or hiding when he saw Dimitri looking for him, or rather – on the prowl for him.

What part of  _ take it slow _ didn’t he understand?!

The morning conference went swimmingly, and he did his best not to glance towards the man sitting to his right. Not that he wanted to, but being looked at with such intensity, Byleth couldn’t help but inch little by little away from the source. Even the others in their seats were suspiciously eyeing the shamelessly fawning look and posture Dimitri was pointing at him.

Sometimes when Dimitri would offer his points, he would glance at the other person but his body would still face Byleth, as if that wasn’t clear enough. Having escaped the smothering atmosphere, Byleth proceeded with that month’s inevitable battle to take back the Kingdom.

In the late afternoons, he would lie down under the boughs of the trees growing in the monastery. It was still spring and some of the late blooms were still around and the wild flowers gave off their scent, lulling Byleth to shut his eyes.

The cats that had been rolling around Byleth for warmth suddenly perked their ears, then dispersed when they heard the quiet rustles and looming black figure approach them.

The footsteps slowed down, and the blue cloak slipped off the man who was now kneeling next to the soundlessly sleeping Byleth. He draped it over the sleeping man, combing his hands through the soft green strands.

Every once in a while, his fingers touched the sleeping man’s scalp, eliciting a satisfied hum from him.

If anyone had seen Dimitri’s expression that time, they would doubt their own eyes, witnessing the indulging look he has on his face.

Byleth had never let anyone touch his head. At most, his father must’ve felt awkward and stopped doing that earlier than most fathers do.

That didn’t mean he doesn’t miss it. A warm hand stroking his head, he thought he’d never felt something like that anymore until Dimitri did last night. Byleth knew the head can be an erogenous zone, but sometimes when it came to Dimitri, it had a mix of comfort; it made him feel at ease.

So much that he wanted to cry.

If this was a dream, let him dream some more – was what Byleth subconsciously felt towards the comforting touch, before drifting back to sleep.

Dimitri continued stroking his sensei’s head; his lips quirked up when he noticed sensei leaning into his touch. He stayed until sensei showed signs of stirring, in which he hastily made his escape.

Byleth’s nap that day was unusually refreshing; and he felt like he had enough energy for that day.

They have a few weeks left of preparations.

The air was tense with anticipation, and they had no room for error.

Byleth affirmed that in such a situation, the knights that are on Dimitri’s side would need his guidance given that he was the strongest of them all. So, he spent his remaining free time weeding his small plot in the greenhouse, making rounds as usual and prepared to retire for the night.

The sauna itself was a large structure with two major chambers inside; one door was for the women and another was for the men. Each chamber had two types of bathing rooms: the sauna, in which vents release hot steam – where commoners scrub off the dirt with the aid of the steam (some would add herbs or fragrant oils to the saunas); and the bathing area, which was only reserved for the nobles and the monastery staff to use.

Water supply was abundant, and Byleth had heated the boiler underneath with fire magic beforehand.

The heat was just right, and he sank into the steamy water even lower, feeling extremely snug. The embers beneath would warm the tub for another hour and he intended to savour it.

It helped him push away the hungry looks Dimitri was giving him the whole day.

Softly humming the chants he’d recited during the choir, he immersed himself even more.

_ Clack _ .

The hums immediately stopped.

With steam obscuring his view, the careful rustling of clothes echoed and a familiar  _ fwip _ of a certain blue cloak made Byleth prick his ears even more.

_ Is it too late to get out now? _

“Sensei.”

_ Yes, it’s too late. _

“You’ve been avoiding me for a week.”

“…”  _ Almost a week, you mean. _

“Sensei, my heart hurt.”

_ Heart _ … Ah, that reminded him. Heart. Whenever he was close to Dimitri (or noticed Dimitri from afar), he could feel the soft, hurried  _ thumps _ inside his own chest, almost as if …he had a working heart.

An odd feeling … he’d read about such things from the fiction books in the library. But to personally feel it… it left him speechless.  _ Is this what people usually feel…? _

It wasn’t a juvenile feeling like a puppy love, nor a mere attraction that would die out with a snuff. It wasn’t even as much as a fatherly love or camaraderie shown during battle.

It’s different from indigestion too.

It was the type to make him feel subconsciously aware of that other person, to make him feel like he wanted to do his best for Dimitri, and if Dimitri couldn’t go on, he would be his crutch…  _ Oh _ . Something that selfless, when did that happen?

Those feelings thawing something inside him, flowing down to the point of bursting out… It was refreshing, different than what he’d read.

It made him feel unsure, but upon seeing Dimitri, his jumbled-up thoughts vanished; for there was only Dimitri in front of him.

_ Who would’ve thought – it really is ‘that’, isn’t it? _

To make sure, he had asked himself, how he would feel if Dimitri was lost to him forever.

Losing someone he loved definitely hurt, almost as if the pain manifested physically, rendering him unable to properly articulate his words, much less function like he normally did.

And the mere thought of not seeing Dimitri anymore… sharp pain impinged him from the inside. He didn’t want it.

Dimitri leisurely watched his sensei stare at his own face, that dazed look made him appear unguarded, but who knows how fast sensei would switch to retaliate mode as soon as he sensed imminent danger.

“Had enough?” Dimitri cleared his throat, calling back his sensei from his musings.

Byleth flicked the taller man’s forehead. “Do you really need to be with me in the sauna?”

“Yes.” Dimitri’s answer was simple, like the person himself.

Byleth supposed so, too. To pursue and be pursued. …It was uncharted waters for him. He’d seen some of the noble children accosting each other, but due to the time and circumstances, they were told to be at least an arm’s length away from each other.

There were bound to be some who don’t follow the rules.

Dimitri was one of them.

…Perhaps this was a good time to let out one of those exaggerated long sighs Jeralt sometimes did when he didn’t want to do something but he did it anyway.

Romance is dead, this blond with a tunnel vision would rather hold his pride high than follow proper flirting methods laid out by Silvain, that loose cannon.

But that’s what made Dimitri himself.

“Sensei, you’re distracted again.” Dimitri brushed back a lock of hair framing sensei’s cheek. A gentle smile graced his face, his eye narrowed in indulgence. When had that man entered the tub with him, Byleth had no idea.

But that look was enough to push Byleth’s imaginary heart on overdrive.

_ Young man, are you trying to kill me? _

_ Your handsome face should be captured and locked in the dungeons! _

Byleth exhaled softly, shutting his eyes in an attempt to still the fluttery feeling in his chest.  _ I must really be getting old. _

Bath was a subdued affair; they didn’t do anything strenuous that night and everything Dimitri did to him was as innocuous as a new-born fawn. For instance, Dimitri offered to scrub his back for him.

Dimitri wanted to scrub his back! Let him do so!

Byleth nodded wordlessly, and Dimitri proceeded carefully.

It was evident that Dimitri had purposefully let his touches linger more than usual as if testing the waters, feeling out which spots sensei was sensitive to. From the extra care Dimitri put in kneading his earlobes, or the deliberate slow caress down his back that almost caused him to lose his grip on the edges of the bathtub more times than he could count…

It was impossible that Dimitri had no intentions to do anything further that night. Maybe it was due to the thrill of the exciting night activity they did the week before made Byleth anticipate what else was in store.

But the blond behind him did nothing else – Byleth almost wanted to choke the air out of the tall man who was now humming an unnamed tune, now carefully patting the water out of his green hair with a soft towel.

“Sensei’s back is beautiful.”

_ Thank you, yours is too… It’s really broad. I want to sink my teeth into it. _

“I want to kiss it lots.”

_ Well then, why don’t you? _

“Alright, I’m done.”

_ …Huh? _

Dimitri had already dressed, having finished patting his sensei’s wet hair after putting on his clothes. Having fulfilled his responsibility as a dutiful partner for sensei, he then gave him a tight embrace. “I’m going first.”

The door clicked softly in Dimitri’s exit, leaving Byleth staring blankly at the door, then his face creased to a vehemently dissatisfied expression.

_ Huuuhhh??! _

Also interpreted as:  _ Are you for real? _

The next night happened the same way.

So did the night after that.

It went on until Friday.

Even though Byleth was straight-faced as usual, but he could feel how his mood was full of question marks – on  _ what the hell is Dimitri up to? _

What he got was innocently sweet greetings in the morning and petting that increased in intensity in the night, and no more. Until Saturday happened, and Byleth didn’t want to be subjected to this sort of …infuriatingly stimulating torment. It needed to end.

That night was still early but barely anyone was out at that time save for some night owls or the guards doing their final rounds.

Dimitri was about to push open the door but paused before he even touched it. A fair-skinned hand wrapped around the handle firmly, and it was more than familiar to him – from the prominent bones from the knuckles he would love kissing to the slightly tanned lines that got exposed during that person’s lazy day of waiting for a fish to chomp on the bait.

Sensei.

His warm presence closing in on him lit a fire inside him.

This time sensei took the bait.

Byleth released his hold on the door handle, caressing Dimitri’s hand and settled on his wrist. “I admit, you’ve succeeded in riling me up.” He decisively turned the tall man over, trapping him with his hands pounding with dull thuds on the door, one on each side of Dimitri’s head.

This posture…a legendary posture Sylvain had always talked about on his conquests. Wall slam, was it?

However, seeing sensei actually doing it (plus their height difference), it looked like sensei was begging to be held instead. A grin played across Dimitri’s face as he lowered his head towards Byleth’s ear, brushing it with whispers of, “I don’t recall doing that though?”

That voice, at such proximity was enough to send shivers down Byleth’s back that he retreated several steps away, glaring adorably in grievances. “Dimitri,” Byleth tried to keep his voice from shaking, “Receive your punishment.”

“Oh?”

The next thing Dimitri knew was his legs being swept without a warning and him being hauled over like a sack of potatoes over Byleth’s shoulder.

_ Click _ ! The door was locked, bolted and chained as soon as Byleth hauled this prodigal child into his own room.

“Sen-”

Byleth hushed him, pressing a finger over Dimitri’s slightly parted lips. “You dare play games with me? Let’s see how long you can last.”

All of a sudden, Dimitri’s throat felt drier, heat rushed down between his legs, every nerve was enlivened with that haughty challenge.

Seeing sensei’s flustered face throughout bath time was worth all the days he was kept an arm’s length away.

Oh, how he’d loved to tease sensei some more, but he knew if he’d gone overboard, he would be a long way towards forgiveness.

Dimitri glanced up to his wrists which were tied with (one of many) thin black tunic sensei would wear during the days – the same ones that peeked underneath the grey overcoat every day. Just recalling how deliciously it stretches when sensei had peeled it off his body, exposing the smooth, sinewy skin during their bath activity the week before, was enough to send a considerable amount of blood rushing to his head,  _ and _ his penis.

_ … I shall persevere. _

The view he’s witnessing as of currently was just as superb. His head was propped onto a pillow, allowing full view of sensei lewdly sucking licking his cock to high heavens. Warm tongue nudged and rolled over the tip, making him shiver and groan. Sensei liked to start slow and end with a  _ bang _ .

He was even more delighted that sensei had remembered he was extra sensitive at the underside, applying enough pressure that he couldn’t stop his own groans. Even his balls were played around with.

Dimitri remembered the sort of ‘reference books’ sensei had secretly procured and hidden in his room the days prior, and judging from the cover, it should be quite graphic. Goddess knows where those books were right now, but he’d have to thank the authors for such stimulating experience. His only grief was he wasn’t able to see sensei’s reaction when he was reading those books.

Sensei’s grip tightened as he paused his movements and gave a dissatisfied huff. “Dimitri.”

Dimitri cleared his throat, swallowing a large amount of spit. “My bad.” He almost wanted to chuckle; sensei was just too cute. “I was thinking where you learn all this stuff.”

“How rude. I study too.”

Every several pumps, sensei would make eye contact with him, those mischievous green eyes twinkling like a cat who’s stolen the cream. The loose white nightgown sensei was wearing did wonders, and from his angle, Dimitri could see a pale pink nipple winking back at him.

_ Sensei, you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? _

_ Of all the nightshirts you have in your wardrobe, you had to wear mine? _

Dimitri willed so hard not to bust, and that was evident with how much his erection was leaking.

Several rapid pumps increased the delicious stimulus he was feeling, causing his breaths become shallower than usual; it was then sensei stopped licking the shaft, leaving his hands to do the work; sensei gave the tip a sweet kiss before giving it a gentle nip.

_ Fuck _ .

It sent Dimitri flying over the edge. His first climax shot over sensei’s face, dribbling on locks of hair and dripping down his cheeks. The tantalising picture caused emotions to well inside his chest and he was almost hard again.

He wanted to grab sensei’s head and just shove it all in, but he also wanted to see what else sensei had planned.

Dimitri licked his lips but soon after that, his whole body stiffened a little when sensei lifted a well-toned leg over and sat over his stomach.

_ Sensei! What sort of books were you referencing from?! _

Dimitri pursed his lips as he let his gaze roam from sensei’s legs, to a callused hand pumping on his own pink penis, to the other hand which was slowly pressing over the small bump on his chest.

He took deep, shaky breaths and exhaled slowly at this exhilarating view. The more he watched, the parched he felt, and the more painfully neglected his erection became.

_ What a minx. _

And he loved every single moment of it, of how lovely sensei arched his back in pleasure, exposing the two stiff nubs under his shirt, the voice that melted with gratification – simply enjoying playing with himself.

Despite keeping his sights locked onto sensei, his own arms flexed hard, gauging how much strength he would need to pull the shirt binding his wrists together.

“ _ You’re distracted _ .”

* * *

“Mmh,” sensei breathed out a hum, causing Dimitri’s to focus his hearing even more.

He hadn’t seen it but sensei currently had a considerable amount of lube poured onto his fingers, and reached behind, raising the hems of the shirt slightly.

“Ah!” A sharp gasp escaped sensei’s lips, and Dimitri could only guess what was happening.

Never in his life had he hated his own shirt this much before.

_ Shlick, shlick _ . “ _ Haah _ , this feels very  _ strange _ .” The combo of sensei’s murmurs had that lilt, with sensei playing with his own penis was slowly stirring Dimitri mad.

And that cursed shirt needed to get out of the way.

After a while stretching his own hole and softening it, Byleth breathed a long sigh, glanced over his shoulder, observing the hard thing poking his back. “Impatient, are we? That’s very like you.” He shifted his weight on his knees as he lifted himself up. Holding the tip of Dimitri’s erection, he aimed it to his own hole.

Little by little, Byleth lowered himself, feeling something akin to being torn when he had constipation. It hurt more than constipation, considering how big Dimitri was.

Doing this position for his first time… was one of the stupidest ideas he had done. Probably the reigning champion in his list of ‘ _ Stupid things I did without thinking twice’ _ .

“F- Fuck,” the curse spilled out of his mouth in a whisper, but that didn’t go unheard by Dimitri.

“Sensei.” Dimitri’s breath was heavy, yet he endured the tight feeling assaulting him. “Sensei, look at me.”

Byleth raised his head, tears pooling at the rims of his eyelids.

“We can do this some other time if you can’t—”

Byleth shook his head furiously. “I can do this.”

“Alright, you can do this. Just breathe. Relax. You almost got the whole tip in.”

It took everything in Dimitri not to raise his hips as sensei slowly but surely slid down and completely took him in. Once sensei was seated, the both of them let out a long sigh, their chests heaving in satisfaction.

The pain was slowly subsiding as he adjusted to Dimitri’s hot thickness. Now Byleth only needed to find his own prostate and get it good. He gingerly raised himself and slid down. No, not quite there. He did it over and over again, slightly aware of how wet it was becoming, a sign that Dimitri had somehow leaking precum.

Once he found the damned spot, he paused before pressing it with Dimitri’s hot erection, causing him to curve back in pleasure as he let go of the trembling moan he was holding. Then the slaps rang crisp, and along with it were the erotic wet sounds of liquid trickling out from where they were connected.

Dimitri was aware what sensei had been looking for, but watching sensei’s flushed face as he frustratedly moved around – was too exciting. Leg muscles displaying rippling rhythmic movements, sensei now freely pumped himself on him, alternating his speed. The walls of sensei’s hole squeezed hard along his cock that his grunts grew louder as time passed by.

Once he was about to reach the climax, his muscles stiffen … and sensei lifted himself off him, leaving his own precum and the clear viscous liquid sensei applied trickling out.

It was a great sense of loss for Dimitri. He wanted nothing more than to plunge himself back into sensei’s warm twitching hole.

“Sensei.” He enunciated that word slowly that it almost sounded like a low growl.

Byleth turned around and licked his lips, relishing Dimitri’s dark expression.

“I’m training your resistance,” Byleth said faintly, took off his shirt and tossed it away. He began kneading his own stiff nipples for Dimitri to watch, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, feeling jolts of pleasure travel within him. He sighed like a content cat, completely ignoring Dimitri’s increasingly thunderous look from below.

Bit by bit, he bent forward, allowing his own dick to rub between Dimitri’s hard abs. Nibbling onto one of Dimitri’s ears, he gave a low breathy laugh. “Like it?” There was undeniably a provocative tone laced in it, and warm breaths then hovered between the kisses scattered across Dimitri’s jaw, his chin, and the corner of his lips.

Byleth did everything he could to not directly give what Dimitri desperately wanted.

And it made him feel over the moon.

Byleth trailed his lips and swirled his tongue down to those heaving chests, shuddering ever so slightly when he gave a soft nibble over a tensed muscle.

_ He’s sensitive here too. _

With a sly grin, aware of how Dimitri’s sight was wholly on him, he gave a slow lick over Dimitri’s lips as he whispered, _ I shall partake. _

He returned to Dimitri’s left nipple, another hand primed and ready to give ample loving to the right.

The clenched jaws above him loosened to let free a deep moan when Byleth began his assault.

Warm wet tongue roved around the hardened nipple before sensei enveloped his moist lips over it; sensei alternated between sucking it hard and grinding his lips over the peaks, causing electrifying pleasure to course down Dimitri’s back.

Hells, he could even feel sensei’s laughs exhaling on his chest.

While one chest was subjected to fondling and caresses, the other wasn’t released from the continuous teasing.

“You know, Dimitri. I wanted to take my time, but seeing how sensitive you are… this makes it too easy. I’m afraid this might make me feel bored.”

_ Bored? _

For unknown reasons, hearing that somehow flipped a switch in him. Focusing his strength on his forearms, he pulled apart the cloth, easily ripping it apart. Taking advantage of sensei’s shock, Dimitri seized his waist and flipped them over.

In sensei’s momentary daze, Dimitri captured sensei’s mouth with his, pressing and sucking those naughty lips and ruthlessly invading that cavity with his tongue, tangling and exploring the hotness within. He adjusted sensei’s head for better access, enjoying sensei’s enticing mewls underneath him.

_ Sensei must be feeling good. _

His other hand roved freely across the flushed skin, silently revelling at how tense sensei became when his light touches teased his sensitive points and how sensei’s body curved upwards to meet his touches when he’d removed his hand.

Dimitri parted from sensei, taking a good look on how delectable sensei looked at that moment.

A layer of moonlight spilled on the bed on sensei’s heaving body, enhancing how much of a mess he was in right now; Dimitri couldn’t help but to sigh in appreciation as he pressed his hand over sensei’s chest, noticing the slight shudders as he did. His hands roamed down to the smooth abdominal muscles and the thighs he loved.

He knew sensei was just firing here and there to see what pushes his buttons, just to get back at him for the teasing he did throughout the week. How could he not notice how increasingly sensitive sensei had become under his own ministration?

The result was seeing how the stoic faced man gradually melting off his default expression to one of pure abandon –  _ aaaah _ , he wanted to just bury himself into that hole. Dimitri pulled up one of sensei’s legs over his shoulder, letting a low laugh escape when he’d notice sensei stirring from the aftereffect of their kisses.

He squeezed the soft mounds that teased his erection endlessly that night.

“Sensei, your legs are beautiful.”

Firm and elegant muscles that would definitely launch him with a perfectly executed roundhouse if they weren’t doing it.

“In fact, your whole body is…” Dimitri kissed the ankle close to him. “Really turning me on.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Sensei’s voice had a raspy edge to it, adding a languid charm to his whole bearing.

Dimitri could hear the eye roll from those words. Sensei would mask how he would feel as much as he could. “Your body is much more honest than you think, sensei.” He rubbed sensei’s dick with his slick hand, applying enough pressure to get it half hard again.

Pleased with the results, he pressed the tip of own member to sensei’s puckered hole.

For Byleth, it felt like an eternity as the anticipated intrusion didn’t happen. He peered up, sensing no movement happening from Dimitri. “What’s wro— _ ngh _ !”

It was at that moment Dimitri plunged his throbbing member forward, taking Byleth’s breath away at the same time.

When Byleth had taken him in earlier, he did it slow, adjusting the angle and pressure to find his own sweet spot, and taking his time finding out how much this big man could stand him. Feeling a little more playful, Byleth licked his lips. “Each and every one of you are unnecessarily big.”

Dimitri considered himself a patient person when it came to Sensei, but past a point, it’s – “ _ Each and every one _ , you say?” his voice was quiet, but it penetrated through the soft exhales from the older man beneath him.

_ Slap! _

The slap on his buttcheek wasn’t painful, but the pressure shook Byleth from the inside, sending a surge through his gluteus and to his prostate, causing him to contract his insides slightly. He wanted to feel that sort of pressure again.

Dimitri hummed knowingly, increasing his pace. “Your answer?”

With every thrust Dimitri made, Byleth was gradually becoming dissatisfied as the thick cock seemed to be skilfully evading his prostate, only slightly brushing against it, leaving him wanting. He bit back a curse, gnashing his teeth and tightening his insides even more.

And Dimitri responded with maddening smirk, slowing his pace. Another slap landed on the other side of sensei’s butt.

“You’re killing me,” Byleth choked out, looping his arms around Dimtiri’s back. “Dim –  _ aah! _ ”

Sensei’s small whimper in the end sounded more like a dissatisfied sigh as Dimitri pulled out completely, leaving the gaping hole dripping with slick liquid. “I haven’t heard your answer yet,” he whispered against a flushed ear.

“Yours is…” Byleth swallowed. “The biggest of them all.”

Dimitri said nothing, rather he was now keenly grinding his cock with sensei’s in a torturously slow rhythm, rubbing and mixing their leaking cum together; their words died as the both of them were awash with simmering pleasure.

He stroked those thighs he loved to feel, occasionally scratching lightly on the inside before moving his hands back to the soft mounds, squeezing them as he pleased.

He badly wanted to sheathe his cock into his sensei, feel how sensei’s insides gripping him when he got close to the part that made sensei writhe and gasp, but now? Teasing sensei took priority. “Continue,” he added hoarsely. He aligned his cock near the entrance again, and at the same time distracting sensei with his tongue messily rolling and twisting with sensei’s.

Byleth could only fight back his moans from surfacing as his mouth was sensually teased and prodded. “There is no  _ them _ .” Wet smacking sounds mingled with their pants rang in their ears, heightening their sensitivity. “Be-besides,” the literal slip of the tongue was caused by Dimitri’s tongue sliding over his. “It was in the student health data— _ gh _ !”

The moan was smothered with Dimitri’s torrent of kisses, and his cock was once again buried deep inside. His movements were now relentless, hitting the exact spot that made sensei squeeze him strongly. Each of his thrusts were accompanied with stifled gasps at first, then he caught sensei’s wrists, letting loose sensei’s coquettish moans, “ _ Hnn, nngh, hah, aah _ —”

Byleth felt waves of pleasure surging over and over again he’d completely lost his bearings and his small anxiety of becoming too vocal. All that flashed in his mind was how fucking good Dimitri felt, rubbing him inside with fervour. He didn’t care how much of a shaking mess his body had become; the pressure of his release shooting up to his own chest, gifting a lascivious image for Dimitri to behold.

Dimitri grimaced in pleasure as his cock was being clenched tight by sensei’s inner walls – the more he pushed that spot; the sweeter sensei’s voice became. He bent down to bite on that delectable shoulder, speeding up his thrusts and giving rise to his own waves of carnal desires; and right at the highest point of his pleasure, his holy lance throbbed – gushing out hot, royal seed with every pulse.

Byleth hadn’t recovered from the impact when he heard Dimitri’s voice:

“…One more?”

“ _ Eh _ ?”

It was unknown to Dimitri whether sensei’s insides were twitching was due to surprise or excitement, but there’s obviously not going to be enough rest for them that night.

He caught sensei’s lower lip with his own, not allowing any means of escape. “Last one.”

_ Good grief _ . “Fine,” he sighed between kisses.

With that, he was flipped over on his knees – a large hand roamed freely over the expanse of his back, leaving tingles of pleasure coursing down his spine.  _ This position _ … Byleth swallowed hard.  _ He really doesn’t intend to stop anytime soon. _

One hand became two hands, Dimitri pecked here and there, clearly not having enough of sensei in his mouth. He slid a pillow under sensei’s stomach, his lips lowering to taste sensei’s unmarred back.

He then kneaded sensei’s butt with passion while the other hand slipped underneath and wrapped around sensei’s fingers, which were currently twined over his penis. Slow, leisurely rubs immediately made sensei’s penis hard, and judging from the stifled moan, sensei seemed to enjoy it.

Dimitri rubbed his own cock between the crevices of sensei’s butt, rhythmically synchronising with the hands around sensei’s penis. Once he was hard enough, he tightened his grip around sensei’s, sliding their hands along the shaft until sensei came.

Pleased with his work, he slid his own erection into sensei yet again, savouring the feeling of the soft inner walls that had been repeatedly loved by him.

The sound of rapid slaps and how strong the grip of Dimitri’s hands was on his hips didn’t dampen how good it felt being rammed at that spot, which more often than not, caused Byleth’s legs to weaken and his grip to slip off whatever the fuck he was holding. In addition to the seemingly unending  _ shlops _ from behind, he grinded his own erection into the pillow.

Being fucked this hard – in more ways than one – left his mind barely intact as he tried to grasp onto tendrils of his consciousness. His body had long surrendered to the onslaught of pleasure that all he could do was shudder breathlessly under its cleaving weight. He’d came over and over again, soaking the sweat-dampened bed, feeling Dimitri’s warm cum slipping down his thighs. Only the Dimitri knew how much he was filled; everything sounded and felt so damn good that he almost forgot his own name had it not been Dimitri murmuring his name in his ears.

He could faintly register that Dimitri raised his head a little, catching the fallen tears that dropped down the edges of his lashes with kisses.

His hip was then pressed low while Dimitri had pulled his butt up, adjusting slightly to get a different response, and to his delight, rubbing at a different angle elicited a softer  _ nhaa _ — from his throat.

That angle too was mercilessly loved.

Their synchronised sighs and moans magnified with every hard thrust, until both reached the peak of their climax – Dimitri enjoyed the curling of sensei’s toes when he cummed because of him, feeling a sense of achievement.

“One more?”

Byleth pushed himself up shakily, sending aggrieved looks towards him. “Last time you said…”

“Please?” Dimitri flashed his best pleading gaze, and he knew it was a direct hit for sensei when sensei avoided his gaze, his eyes showing all the fluctuating emotions from within. Dimitri didn’t let up and maximised the usage of his overwhelming charm.

_ Curse me and my weakness for that pitiful look!  _ Byleth’s frown gave way to a wistful smile in the end, combing back a sticky strand of hair in one languorous movement – and only Dimitri knew how alluring he looked at that time. “…Please go easy on my old bones.”

A smooth sonorous laughter bubbled from Dimitri.  _ Sensei still likes to joke _ . “I won’t let you go.”

Byleth was seized by his waist, then was lifted off the bed with a yelp. In the end, Byleth was again tossed around and eaten to the point he lost his voice; and one thing he learned that night was that Dimitri’s retaliation was simply unforgiving.

_ Young people sure are scary. _

As a man of superb control, Dimitri was able to enjoy the sight of sensei behaving so wantonly with inhibitions flying off to oblivion; the faces he made when he was toppling over the edge of ecstasy, the shaky breaths when he finished… It was all for him alone.

He never took his eyes off sensei.

How sensei would look at him so gently that his heart melted, the rims of his eyes reddening with tears to contain the extreme pleasure, how he would release the lip he was biting and let out those tempting moans when he’d told him he wanted to hear sensei’s voice.

He knew sensei would love to touch the dip between his clavicles, brushing his callused fingers lightly and leaving trails of heat on his skin.

Dimitri loved it.

_ Does sensei notice it? _ How he would clamp his legs around his waist to urge him faster, how he would dig his nails leaving his back stimulated, how his lips would seek his for a deep searing kiss as they move licentiously against each other – skin against skin, their sweat and breaths intermingled, how his mewls and gasps of “Dimitri,  _ Dimi _ , ah, I’m—” on their last round would send exhilarating shudders down his spine whenever he hit that one spot inside sensei?

Did sensei notice how his every move set his heart and desire on fire?

_ Does sensei feel the same? _

Sensei.

_ …Byleth _ .

He didn’t know if he said it out loud, but amidst his own desperate panting, he could hear ‘I’m here,’ from the man beneath him which caused his pleasure to pulsate, releasing his load into sensei’s quivering hole for the nth time that night.

Excess white fluid slid out and drip onto the bed sheets, mixing with the other stickiness from sensei’s climaxes earlier. Dimitri laid the weakened sensei carefully, licking the tears away then softly kissing those smiling lips, and sucking them – not even letting sensei go much like a prized possession.

After this final battle he wanted to tell sensei for real.

Of how much he loved him, no matter how much he felt he didn’t deserve it.

He nuzzled sensei’s neck, nibbling the base and leaving red marks. He wanted to leave more of his marks over sensei’s body, but that could wait. This warmth, he didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t bear to.

He locked his legs over the other’s and massaged sensei’s lower back. “Let’s try other positions next time,” he murmured to the crook of sensei’s neck.

Byleth hummed faintly. “Not anytime soon.”

There wasn’t any affirmative noise from Dimitri, instead his hold tightened and he gingerly nibbled and sucked on the bump on sensei’s throat.

After a while, Byleth peeked his eyes open, taking in how the blond held his body tight in his arms, his breaths slowed and steady.  _ Haaah _ , he sighed, poking Dimitri’s cheek with a finger.  _ You’re already so big yet still so greedy _ .

Yes, Byleth did notice every single thing about Dimitri. How he would shudder whenever Byleth found a sensitive spot to caress, how he would hum whenever Byleth ran his hand through those gold locks, how close to tears he looked when he called  _ Byleth _ for the first time and causing him to lose his control and climaxed at the same time with him that night. It was a marvellous sight nonetheless.

_ He sure can’t hold back.  _ Byleth chuckled softly. He raised his free arm, brushed the gold locks away and pressed his lips onto his exposed forehead.

Without him noticing before this, Dimitri had already become an existence so precious to him.

_ Sweet dreams, Dimitri. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write pron, it feels embarrassing but i did my best :3  
it took me a while bc english is hard; i cry. haha  
hope yall enjoy!


End file.
